


Night Off

by ZerosGirl01



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerosGirl01/pseuds/ZerosGirl01
Summary: First of many Mafia-esque AUs to come.
Relationships: Niccolò Machiavelli/La Volpe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Night Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plenoptic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plenoptic/gifts).



It was a rare night that Niccolo had the evening off with Gilberto; well it was a rare evening that Gilberto had free time at all, but that was something Niccolo was okay with. The two of them were still _at work_ _technically_ but Niccolo had arranged for Ezio and some of his most skilled students to take over the work-load for the evening.

He stole a glance at his illustrious lover, lounging like a jungle cat, all supposed relaxation poised to strike at any moment. Gilberto was all work and no play when they were business partners smack in the public eye: that was the way it had to be, Niccolo supposed. Seeing Gil like this, surrounded by muscle and fawning underlings alike, made Niccolo insanely jealous, yet the very idea of La Volpe needing any sort of protection made him smirk. 

He heard a commotion coming from the floor and glanced at his watch. Perfect, he thought, Ezio was on time for once. Gilberto’s leftenant strode up to them, three hardened students flanked him, eyes darting to corners, entrances and potential threats while Niccolo and the other  _ guards _ eyed the floor suspiciously. There were times when patrons of the lounge, mostly entitled white men--politicians or young men who think Mummy and Daddy’s money will get them anything they want--saw a member of staff enter the VIP area without verification, they would raise the loudest and nastiest ruckus they could. And, despite the crowded nature of the common area and dance floor, there didn’t seem to be anyone ruffled beyond their circumstances. 

Niccolo relaxed a bit but didn’t quit scanning the room in front of him as Ezio addressed Gilberto.

“Sir, I’ve come to relieve you as you requested.” Ezio bowed his head slightly as he spoke, making sure to hide the smirk he could not keep from his lips. A long pause interrupted only by the steady thumping of bass from the hidden speakers screamed from their small gathering. Niccolo made sure to keep his face hidden from as many associates as possible, most importantly from Gilberto himself. There were few things Gil disliked more than being caught off guard but the calculated gamble was one Niccolo knew would pay off: there was no way the feared La Volpe would reveal how unprepared he was for this confrontation.

Gilberto’s eyes narrowed far before Ezio raised his head, but only enough for his closest companions to notice. He knew Ezio wouldn’t pull a stunt like this and he stole a quick glance to that perfect back some yards away. Nights like these weighed heavy on both their shoulders he knew, but they were completely necessary. Ezio raised his head and, to his credit, his expression did not change when he locked eyes with his “boss.” They stared each other down for a split second before Gilberto closed his eyes, keeping his emotions locked. For now.   


“Perfect,” he said, raising from his position on the couch, “you are right on time, Auditore.” He smoothed the non-existent wrinkles in his suit and buttoned his jacket before donning his winning grin. “I trust you to keep everything under control tonight,” he walked over and placed his hand on Ezio’s shoulder, perhaps a touch too firm, “I’ll be indisposed for the rest of the evening.”

Ezio inclined his head once more, “Of course, sir.” 

“Machiavelli, you’re with me!”

He couldn’t hide his smile from Gilberto this time as his lover walked in front of him, awaiting his affirmation. He nodded, their eyes locked, “Yes, sir.” 

And they were gone.

* * *

Niccolo hated it when Gil left the AC running. He could feel the cool air skipping across his skin, raising goosebumps on his naked body. A sudden jolt ran through his body and he arched off the bed, twisting in his restraints instinctively. The chains clattered above him, his arms and torso straining against the cold metal forcing him against the sheets. 

“Son. of a.” 

Niccolo couldn’t keep his voice contained as his body seized and he came, hard. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” 

As his body cooled rapidly from the AC, he glanced around, hoping to find those eyes watching him in the dark. They weren’t by the bed; he couldn’t find them by the door; he couldn’t find them at all. Where was he?

He felt his body begin straining again and he groaned.  _ God he didn’t know if he could take another round. _ Even as the thought crossed his mind, he felt warmth spread from his face to his arms, down his stomach to his groin. Instantaneously he felt overwhelmed, his dick still hard from the hours he’d been kept on the edge, still sensitive to every breath from the air conditioner. 

Not even moving, he felt his arousal moving through his veins, moving his body without his consent, archinga against his restraints, his legs kicking against the loose sheets beneath him.  _ Dear God he could explode again right here and now! _

It pushed through him again, but he felt the edge just sit there again. 

_ No, no, no, please! _ “Oh fuck-”

He heard the door click open and  _ something _ clench around his dick, dangling him, hard and needy on the edge of his release. He thrashed against the chains holding his wrists bound above his head and ignored the pain shooting down his arms as they dug into his skin and jolted his fingers into fists.

“Careful,  _ tesoro. _ I don’t want those beautiful hands sullied by any more blood on my account.”

Niccolo’s eyes shot open, not realizing he’d clenched them shut. He knew. Of course he knew. He’d heard the damn door open and shut but his mind had been so preoccupied--

“Darling, you  _ will  _ pay attention to me when I’m in the room.”

He couldn’t help it. The feeling of Gilberto closing the distance had him whining through his clenched teeth. It wasn’t a sound that escaped his lips often, only..

“Look at me, Niccolo.”

Only Gilberto could do this to him.

At his words, Niccolo felt La Volpe’s hands close around his erection and, his voice already broken from his screams and shouts for mercy, whimpered in defeat. He opened his eyes. The warmth from the body above him immediately blocked the blasting chilled air and Niccolo felt a blush rush up in his cheeks. Fingers played at the base of his dick, the warm metal rotating with his delicate touch. 

“Please, Gilber--”

“Keep your pretty mouth shut, baby.”

Niccolo knew that look. Knew that tone in Gilberto’s voice. It wasn’t the time to use his name, and it wasn’t the time to disobey. He only nodded and clenched his teeth shut. Volpe had told him to be quiet.

La Volpe saw the switch flip in Niccolo’s brain and no, there was no relaxation. Niccolo’s muscles were tense enough to snap with one wrong move, which was why now, more than ever, Gilberto felt the most responsibility. He slid his hands up along his straining neck, putting pressure against his trachea and fiddling with the small veins that pulsed against the skin, exploring every inch of beauty available to him. Niccolo’s black curls teased against his fingers and La Volpe refused to quell the urge.

He grabbed a fistful of dark hair and forced Niccolo’s head back, exposing the limit of his neck available to him while covering the entirety of the body beneath him with his own. Trapping Niccolo between the egyptian cotton and his hard aching body was something La Volpe fantasized of often. Seeing Niccolo under him, eyes glazed and his own erection hard and aching was something he craved on the daily.

“What is your phrase, Niccolo?”

A glint of light appeared in his young lover’s eyes. Volpe could see his young lover trying to calculate his way through his own brain fog, trying to force his brain to work under the circumstances forced on him. And when he took a moment too long, Gilberto rose up, concern etched on his face. 

“Niccolo,” he said, sliding from the younger man’s body, giving him space to think and feel independent, “either you tell me your phrase or we stop darling.”

Sweating, groaning, and worked up beyond belief, Niccolo wracked his brain. He knew the answer to the question, it was sitting there in the back of his throat… and when the lovely weight left his body something finally connected. 

“No, please don’t stop.” The chains clanged together, stalling his arms’ journey. Gilberto didn’t move, sitting only inches from Niccolo’s burning skin, not touching. Only looking. Niccolo closed his eyes, forcefully relaxing his neck muscles and took a deep shaky breath. “Apples,” he said on the exhale.

La Volpe grinned and descended again on his lover once again. 


End file.
